Sensory
by CutieTeddybear
Summary: It's a calm day before anything bad happens so Eret takes his boyfriend out and they learn a little about each other


"Are you sure that your brother, the chief, won't kill me for kidnapping you," asked a broad young man as he lay back in the grass.

"Eret relax, Astrid won't let him and he won't hurt you if you don't do anything to me," responded a bronze, smaller but broad, younger man with a cheeky grin.

"Good thing I have no desire to harm you then," Eret chuckled, "so is this really how you found me?"

Guy nodded, feeling around for Eret before lying next to him, "I smelled some smoke and Hiccup saw something, next thing I knew we were flying to it."

An arm stretched out for Guy to rest on, which he did, "good thing you three did, I might still be stuck with that monster of a man."

Guy fell silent to that. That monster was still alive...and the reason he was too. During the battle Drago had revealed to them that he was Guy's father. Valka's sister, Valhallarama, had been kidnapped as a young lady and brought to Drago. He had done horrible things to her and because of that Guy was born. Valka always reassured him that Val loved him and will always love him. Guy felt guilty though; she died giving birth to that monster's son.

Eret noticed his companion's silence and frowned though he knew the other could not see it. It was strange to meet a blind dragon rider, none the less the son of a great chief like Stoick the Vast and brother to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. In all honesty Eret did not even realize that Guy was blind until their second meeting. He handled himself well and his brother and he joked about their disabilities. Still Eret was watchful of their environment, Guy may have better hearing but sight is still extremely important for survival.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you," Eret asked softly, moving a hand to caress Guy's cheek.

Guy placed a hand over Eret's and smiled, "no," he lied, "I just wish I could see what you looked like."

Eret's heart sank at that but he laughed a little, "oh it's nothing special, two eyes, two ears, a big nose."

Guy laughed too, "I think it's special," he paused, "would you mind if I…?"

Two thin hands reached out to Eret's face and Eret nodded, "I don't mind at all."

Roughened fingers traced over the pale skin, memorizing every nook and cranny. Guy smiled as he felt the high cheek bones and large nose as Eret had said. As much as this was telling for Guy, it was also telling for Eret. He could feel the calloused fingers, well-worn from working with the strange man Gobber and dragon riding, barely touch his skin. A brief thought of those hands sliding down his bare chest or gripping his back for dear life as Eret-

"Your lips are smoother than I expected," a calm voice said suddenly, snapping Eret from his less than innocent thoughts.

"What do you mean by that," Eret let out a breathy laugh, trying to calm his body down.

"I would expect them to be chapped like mine," Guy subconsciously put his fingers to his lips, "from your sailing but they're not too rough."

"I don't think your lips are chapped," Eret smiled, "they look fine."

"Looks and how they actually are don't match up," Guy smirked, "touch them, you'll see they're-"

Smooth, yet a little coarse, lips gently touched chapped, rough, ones. The gentleness grew a little rougher as pale hands ventured around the bronze man's body. Unseeing eyes fluttered close, brain shut off at the fact someone was kissing him, someone he liked. There was warmth on his skin, not shirt, but on his actual skin. Those pale hands had slipped under his shirt and caressed guy's scarred tan skin. Long thin fingers glided over pale skin and high cheekbones to oily, thick, hair and tangled themselves in it. Large chests pushed together as the larger pulled the smaller one closer to him. Vibrations coursed through Guy's body from the other's heartbeat. He could hear it, feel it, how fast it was beating just for him. The rough texture of his skin, the beating of his heart, the feel of his lips; Guy could say he died and went to Valhala.

Then a burning sensation surged through his lungs and Guy pulled away, gasping for his stolen breath. Eret was breathing heavily too, he could feel Eret's chest heaving. The hands stayed where they were, moving in circles where they were. Guy moved closer to Eret, if that was possible, and smiled in the direction of Eret's eyes. He wondered what color were they, what was his eye shape.

So much to learn about the other's body Guy thought as he felt a hand slip lower, so much to learn about each other's bodies.


End file.
